Howl
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: There's no denying it, he's a werewolf. It changes everything for Farley Goyle. COMPLETE.
1. Howl

_**Howl**_

* * *

He falls to the ground. His nose smashes into the rough, warped floorboards of his family's shed. It hurts, but it's comparable to stubbing a toe in the face of the rest of his agony. His muscles spasm, tightening around his elongating bones like devil's snare around a person's throat. His joints pop and shift. He digs his nails into the flesh of his hip as it dislocates. It does nothing to ease his pain, probably adds to it, but he's too overwhelmed to even think.

Unable to suffer in silence any longer, Farley Goyle howls.

* * *

 **I'm trying something new to me. This will be a sixteen chapter story of 100-word drabbles about my OC Farley Goyle's life post-werewolf bite (to learn more about him, check out _Growing Up Goyle_ and the first chapter of _Trouble Through the Ages_ ).**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**


	2. Dawn: I

_**Howl**_

* * *

Farley wakes to a raw, throbbing body and the gentle caresses of tiny fingers. He eases an eye open and frowns at the blurry figure above him.

"Babs?" he murmurs.

Big, lopsided ears lift skyward. "Yes, Master Farley."

"What're you doin'?" Farley slurs.

The house elf pats his face. "Caring for my favorite master."

Briefly, he feels touched. Farley's always loved Babs too. But, then, confusion overcomes him. "How'd you know I was here?"

Somehow, Babs manages to look both grave and proud at the same time. "Babs knows her Masters. Babs watches them," she answers him.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Dawn: II

_**Howl**_

* * *

Farley shoots up in a panic. Adrenaline-fear flows through him. "You haven't told Mum or Dad, have you?"

The house elf shakes her head. "No. Babs works a long time for the Bulstrodes. She knows what Mistress Millicent will have Babs do."

"Thank you," he says, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Babs expression turns uneasy. "Master Farley must go. Babs doesn't want to put Master Farley down."

"I know." He averts his gaze as the previously dammed tears pour down his face. "Tonight."

She squeezes his thumb with her small hand. "Babs will help."

* * *

 **Thoughts this chapter guys?**


	4. Alone

_**Howl**_

* * *

His family's house elf can't stay long after healing Farley, she has work to do. Bab is also in charge of gathering everything Farley will need. Money, clothes, a little food, a few sentimental items (a picture of him, Alexis, and Chip laughing together, a birthday card Ulyssa made him when they were small, a storybook Dad used to read to Farley), and his wand.

This will be Farley's first time on his own. He will only have himself to rely on. If he messes up, no one's going to rescue him.

It's terrifying.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Disappear

_**Howl**_

* * *

Babs cries openly. Despite how sore he is, Farley kneels down and embraces her. Babs clings to him, spindly fingers tangling in his robe. Farley breathes in the scent of spices and smoke that cloak her and feels resolved. "I won't forget you."

The house elf dabs her eyes with her tunic. "I'll be missing you always, Master Farley."

Farley's heart shatters. Babs deserves better than a life of misery serving his parents. He takes his hat off and puts it on her head. Bab's face becomes awestruck.

"Bless yous, Master Farley."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Thoughts this chapter?**

 **P.S.** **Happy Halloween, guys :)**


	6. Choices

_**Howl**_

* * *

Farley putters around the countryside for a bit. He sleeps in a makeshift tent and regains his strength. After a week of traveling across half of England on foot, he makes a decision. He will leave it altogether. But where will he go? Farley cusses out his idiocy. If only he'd paid more attention to DADA lessons on werewolf laws around the world.

In the end, he decides he will go to Canada. He knows nothing about the country, but Ulyssa lives and works at an Inn there. Surely she will offer Farley shelter.

If only until she finds out.

* * *

 **Thoughts this chapter?**


	7. Damned

_**Howl**_

* * *

He makes it to New Foundland before the full moon catches him. There is no time to prepare a cage for his wolf. Too scared to tell a soul about what he is, Farley leaves the hostel he has a bed at an hour before sunset and hides away in a nearby woods. As he waits for the full moon to rise, he ties himself to a tree with a rope and charms both with triple their original strength.

He prays it will be enough.

Come morning, both tree and rope are decimated. A stranger's blood coats his tongue.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ulyssa

_**Howl**_

* * *

Ulyssa has never been considered a stunner by any means. A handful of students (Farley included) once described her as being not bad to look at, but, mostly, all anyone ever has to say about her is she's above average. Right now, though, he thinks she is the most exquisite sight in all the world. A smile mozying its way across his face, Farley lets his knapsack fall to the floor of the Inn with a thunk. She glances away from the papers in her hand.

"Farley? Farley Goyle?"

He nods.

The papers slide from her hands like water.

* * *

 **Your thoughts this chapter?**


	9. Confession: I

_**Howl**_

* * *

Ulyssa batters him with questions during their first few hours together. Why? How? When? Being her favorite. Thankfully, though, she soon lends a room to Farley. Leaving his knapsack on the bed, Farley goes to take shower. Upon returning from the adjacent loo, he halts. On the edge of the bed sits Ulyssa. Her back to him as she roots through his things.

 _Merlin!_ he thinks. What if she discovers the remains of his clothes from before his last transformation?

"Hey! That's–"

She turns. The rest dies in his throat at she sight of what she has in her grasp.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Confession: II

_**Howl**_

* * *

Between her unblemished hands is a green handmade card. Farley laughs, relieved. He'd forgotten he packed that! Thank Salazar it's that Ulyssa found first!

"You kept this?"

Farley lowers his gaze, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Why?" she asks, now standing centimeters away from him.

He looks between her and the sparkly 'Happy Birthday!' scrawled across the front of the card she still holds. "I never stopped loving you," he mumbles. "Even after Opal, Alexis, and Chip came into the picture."

Ulyssa's eyes turn soft, but her voice is teasing as she says, "You're such a sap, Farley Goyle."

* * *

 **Thoughts this chapter?**


	11. Scars

_**Howl**_

* * *

It takes Farley a week to tell her. And only after Ulyssa barges into his room while he is dressing. He goes still at the sight of her. The same way a rabbit does when it fears a fox has caught sight of them among the brush. Much like a fox, she presses forward, eyes keen. Her fingers go to the fresh, puckered scars that creep up his side. She pulls at the band of his pants. Fleetingly, he fears she'll ask to see the ones still hidden.

Instead, she meets his gaze. "Tell me about them," she says.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Questions

_**Howl**_

* * *

"Do they know?"

He twines their fingers together.

Ulyssa wedges her icy toes between his knees. "Farley."

"I don't know," he confesses. Then, after brief consideration, Farley says, "Probably not."

She tucks herself under Farley's chin and begins to trace spiderweb-fine scars along his sternum. "Does anyone?"

"Only Babs," he whispers.

She lifts her head. Her face is incredulous. "Your _house elf_?"

Farley scowls. "No, my _friend_."

Ulyssa huffs her disbelief but settles back down. After a while, she asks, "Have you thought of writing home? To tell your friends?"

He closes his eyes. "A thousand times."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Matrimony

_**Howl**_

* * *

She throws a magazine down on the table. Obediently, Farley looks at it. It is open to a page full of different kinds of rings. A silver one with a single embedded emerald is circled in red ink.

He glances up at her.

Ulyssa's arms are crossed and her legs set apart – as if she is expecting a fight. "I want to get married."

"Okay."

Her hard expression falters. "Okay?"

Farley gently pulls Ulyssa into his lap. He kisses her cheek and says, "Yeah. I love you."

She grins. "Darling, not as much as I love you."

* * *

 **Thoughts this chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Nightmare

_**Howl**_

* * *

He wakes with a shout.

Hands grab his face.

Farley wrenches himself away.

"Darling," Ulyssa whispers. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamed of them," he tells her. "The camper I killed."

Her arms settle around his neck. "It's okay."

He shivers. It i _sn't_. With the phantom-tang of blood on his lips, Farley can see the camper feebly fighting against him in his mind's eye. Their shrieks echo in his head. He remembers the _ecstasy_ his wolf felt during the murder.

Even worse than the memories, however, is knowing the wolf's jubilation was not its alone.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**


	15. Home

_**Howl**_

* * *

Farley stares. The bold black numbers of the calendar do not change. He can't believe eight years have passed since he fled from his life in England. Locking his calloused, scarred fingers behind his back, Farley considers those he left behind. How are Alexis and Chip? His parents? What of Babs? A sudden wave of yearning overwhelms Farley. He takes a deep breath. Slowly, the tide of emotion recedes.

Farley looks to his wife on the other side of the Inn's front desk.

"What do you think about a trip home?"

The corners of Ulyssa's mouth curve.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. (Plus 1)

( _+1_ )

* * *

They are alone beneath the shadow of a walnut tree, their partners too busy watching Farley's namesake's do somersaults to join them. Alexis wraps her gooseflesh-covered arms around her torso and says, "We searched for you."

"I'm sure," Farley agrees. He doesn't doubt Alexis, she was a good mate, once upon a time.

Alexis looks to their loved ones. "But… Life happened."

"You don't have to apologize," Farley says. "I understand."

Alexis stares back, dubious.

Farley lifts a disease-scarred hand, showing off his wedding ring. "Life happened to me too, you know."

* * *

 **This is the end!**

 **How'd you guys enjoy this little experiment as a whole?**


End file.
